(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slingshot type spear or harpoon gun as commonly used for underwater fishing.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art Known
The following prior art is known to the applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,190 (LOPEZ) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,330 (DE BACH) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,379 (BURGHARDT) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,849 (WOODS) PA1 French Pat. No. 1,240,973 (VALENZA)
Column 1, lines 66-68; column 2, lines 1-68; column 3, lines 1-49; FIGS. 1 to 11. PA2 Column 1, lines 40-70; column 2, lines 1-24 FIGS. 1 and 2. PA2 Column 1, lines 52-67; column 2, lines 1-26 column 3, lines 14-52; FIGS. 1 to 3. PA2 Column 2, lines 15-72; column 3, lines 1-38 FIGS. 1 to 5. PA2 The whole document.